Summer to Remember
by YellowWriter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth cutest couple ever, thinks that this summer will be like every other but they find out that living with each other isn't so great.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Caught

Chapter 1: Getting Caught**  
><strong>

**Okay, this is my first story, I'm not good at this writing thing. Review please.  
><strong>

I was wandering back from the woods and wanted to see if Annabeth was in her cabin. I hadn't seen her for months since last summer at camp. It was getting late and the moon was out. All the campers have gone inside. As I walked closer, passing the glistening lake, and the swaying trees, I could see a little light shinning from her room. I silently crept over to her room.

"Hey Annabeth, missed me?" I asked

"PERCY, you startled me," yelled Annabeth

I stood at the door, looking around the room; Annabeth and I were the only ones in the room. Annabeth was looking very worried. I haven't seen that look since the last quest we went on. She was wearing a tank-top and some capris with some flats.

"What's the problem Annabeth," I questioned.

"Chiron just got an Iris-Message from Athena and she said that she needs these designs by tomorrow," she said.

"What are the designs for?" I said.

"For Athena's new palace, I still haven't finished the details," she replied.

"Did you ask her if you can have an extra day?" I asked.

"I did ask Chiron but he said that she wasn't in a good mood," she said.

"You aren't in a good mood either, you didn't even greet me when I got here," I told her.

"Excuse me for having to finish work first," she shot back.

"Let's take a break, something that we can do together," I advised her.

I wanted Annabeth to relax a little. It was summer and all was on her mind was work. How about me? I wanted this summer to be great. Let's start phase 1 of relaxing Annabeth. I put her laptop down on her desk and slowly pulled her closer. I tried to kiss her but she rejected.

"What are you doing?" Asked Annabeth.

"Trying to kiss you, I thought you'd might like it," I laughed.

"Well I don't want it…now, so put those lips away and help me finish these," said Annabeth.

I don't know how to draw but I do know how to kiss and make out. I guess I'm not an architect but a hot world saving boy. I was really in the mood for some making out. I haven't got to touch her lips for months. Maybe I'll get her to.

I put my hands behind Annabeth and crept it up to the back of the shirt. I noticed that Annabeth was about to say something but I pulled her closer. I unlatched her bra. And moved in for a kiss. She was about get out but I squeezed my lips against hers more. She got in to the kiss and kept coming back for more between breaths.

"Maybe just a minute won't hurt," as Annabeth panted between heated kisses and I gave a little snicker.

Annabeth was trying to take my shirt off. I didn't want it to go that extreme but ok. She rubbed her soft hand over my chest. It was wonderful. I leaned Annabeth over onto her bed. She was continuing to kiss me, which I didn't argue at all. I carefully pulled Annabeth's bra out. I was going to put my hands under her shirt then I heard Chiron.

"So you two are couple, I didn't know that," smiled Chiron.

"Yeah, and it worked out very well," laughing Annabeth.

"And you two do know that you guys can't be here alone, Percy out," said Chiron.

"Yes Chiron," I said walking out.

"So Annabeth, you seemed to have finished already," said Chiron.

"No, I wanted to take a little break," replied Annabeth.

"Better finish by tomorrow," said Chiron.

"Yes sir," said Annabeth.

**What do you think? I'll try to update soon. Review plz.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The News

Chapter 2: The News

**Here is Chapter 2. The plot is beginning to form.  
><strong>

I was really surprised that Annabeth finished in time. I saw the bags under her eyes and could tell that she was really tired. I felt bad for making her kiss me and I couldn't help her. I strolled into the big house and saw Annabeth and Chiron talking to each other. She was smiling and was very happy. So I walked out and waited on the front porch for Annabeth.

"So why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Chiron sent Athena the designs and she was very impressed," said Annabeth.

Annabeth was so ecstatic that she gave me a kiss. I was a little surprised but thought it was better to shut up. I suggested that we go to the beach and she agreed.

"I'm still deciding that should I change into my swim trunks or use my powers and make me not get wet." I said.

"Ugh, just change into your swim trunks and let me go change!" Exclaimed Annabeth.

"K, see you here in 10 minutes." I said.

I headed to my room and stripped my pants off. I had almost 10 swim trunks since I'm a water guy. I picked the best one, put them on and jogged outside. I stood there waiting. As I stood there some cute girls walked buy and started flirting. I didn't notice that Annabeth had already arrived.

"Ehem," said Annabeth.

I still didn't hear her so she tried to get my attention again.

"PERCY." She yelled

"Oh hey Annabeth, these girls were just saying hi." I said blushing as they left.

"Remember that your mine." Said Annabeth

"Yes honey." I said.

We both promenade on to the beach. It was very quiet. The waves curling into the sand. The sun shining write on top of us. It was noon. I was getting a little hungry so I asked Annabeth for some food. In the basket were some chips and two sandwiches. After I finished eating, it got really hot so I swam into the ocean. Annabeth felt alone so she jumped in too. I grabbed behind her and threw her into the air. She screamed. We fooled around and went up and dried ourselves. Romantically, Annabeth and I sat on the beach waiting for the sun to set on this beautiful summer day. Cuddling in the chilling air under the blanket. After the sun set, Annabeth and I walked back to camp. There was a camp fire and everybody was surrounding it. As we walked over we acknowledged that Chiron was about to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone, Camp will be ending early this year." Announced Chiron.

There is a stir in the crowd and a few whispers.

"I need to go down Florida to help my buddies and Mr. D has gone to Zeus for the summer." "So no one can watch over camp, please pack your stuff by Friday." Told Chiron.

It was Wednesday; we still had 2 more days. I felt sad that I won't be seeing Annabeth this summer.

"I guess I need to call my dad that I'm coming home early."Said Annabeth

"Yeah me to, goodnight." I said

I walked over to my cabin. Empty and soundless, I didn't feel calling my mom yet. I was sad and tired so I just fell asleep.

In my dream, which is normal for any half-blood, I saw bad things happen to Annabeth. As she picking up her luggage from the airport back in San Francisco, her bag was poisoned. Annabeth didn't know it, so when she went home and opened she fainted. I burst out of my sleep with my head and hands sweating. Immediately I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hey Percy," said Sally.

"Hello Mom, camp is ending a month early this year," I said.

"Oh, so when do I pick you up," said Sally.

"Friday at 10am, but I was asking if Annabeth can stay for the rest of the month," I said.

"Yeah, that's fine, you guys can have some special time together," said Sally.

"Mom and thanks," I said.

"Yeah, honey," said Sally

I ran over to Annabeth's room not even dress and in my boxers and t-shirt. I knocked on the door and Annabeth actually opened it and everybody had left to salvage their time left at camp.

"Percy what are you doing," yelled Annabeth.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're staying with me till the rest of the month," I told her.

"Don't I have a choice?" Asked Annabeth.

"No and call to tell your dad," I said.

"Give me a minute," smiled Annabeth.

I waited outside impatiently. Some others campers were laughing and pointing at me. I just ignored them. It felt like hours. Then the door opened.

"My dad said…I can stay at your house." Said Annabeth.

"Ok, my mom will pick us up at 10am on Friday," I said.

**I like this chapter more than Chapter 1. Review Plz.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Short chapter but a lot off changes. Review plz.**

Annabeth rushes out just in time for my mom to arrive. My mom was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a V-Neck top. She had dyed her hair over the past weeks, it was brown.

"Hey Annabeth," my mom said.

"Hello Ms. Jackson, thank you for letting me stay with you guys." Annabeth said.

"I know that Percy will be very excited, you guys can have some special bonding time," my mom said.

"Mom," I said. Glaring at my mom, giving her the don't embarrass me look.

"He called me in the morning when I was on my way to work," said my mom.

"He ran to me in his boxers in the morning to tell me," said Annabeth.

"Really!" My mom exclaimed as she was looking at me.

I put the stuff in the trunk and climb into the car next to Annabeth in the back.

"It seems like you really wanted me to stay with you," smiling Annabeth.

"Nah, I didn't want to send my girlfriend all the way back to San Francisco alone," I said.

"Yeah right, you love me." She said.

"No I don't, you're just fun to be with." I said.

I could feel my face getting hot and red. I started stammering. Annabeth was noticing it too. Suddenly Annabeth jammed me against the side of the car by kissing me. I was stunned for a moment but just went with it. I was a little embarrassed that my mom was seeing me kiss girls in the car. Maybe Annabeth was trying to shut me up.

"Awwwww, yep, that's what I'll be seeing all day," my mom said.

I ignore my mom's comment and for a few more seconds I let go of Annabeth. We sat in the car, stable and quiet till I noticed that mom was driving somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh I have a little surprise, since I graduated from med school, I got a better job. I put our old house on the market and bought a better home." Mom said.

"Oh," I said, a little stunned.

"And don't worry about your stuff I packed it and set them in your room already." Mom said.

"Your mom got all this done in a month? I guess you have the best mom ever!" Annabeth said.

"I did know that my mom went to med school two years ago because she told me that her candy job was just not enough the pay." I said.

When my mom drove up to the house I was amazed. The landscape was so beautifully planned.

"You guys go on inside. I need to water the plants." Mom said.

I walked in, hardwood floors, spacious kitchen, two floors, can my mom afford this since she broke up with Paul Blofis. She realized she didn't want a blowfish. Strolling out to the yard, it was very big grassy and a pool on the side. A pool! I always asked my mom for a pool I guess she took my suggestion.

"Don't you love that pool," said Annabeth.

"Yep, it's so watery, "I said.

Annabeth glared and chuckled at me. Annabeth followed me up the stairs I looked through the rooms to see which one was mine. Right near the stairs was my room. The one next to it was the guest room; I guess Annabeth could stay in that one. The other room was my mom.

"So what do you think?" said my mom.

"Best, love the pool!" I said.

"So you two should get unpacking," said my mom.

Annabeth and I went into our rooms and unpacked.

**What do you think? Review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

**Cute Chapter. Review plz.**

I don't know how Annabeth had finished so fast but she entered my room after 10 min. I adore the new house. I can throw tons of parties and when my mom goes to work Annabeth and I will have the whole house to ourselves.

"Need some help seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, can you look in those boxes over there and poor all the stuff out." I said.

She poured all the contents in the box and pulled out a photo, staring at it. I started to notice the picture faintly from a distance.

"You kept this photo; this was when we first knew each other at camp." Annabeth told me.

Looking at the photo, memories pour into my mind. I remember that moment, when I first arrived at camp Chiron told Annabeth to show me around camp and my cabin. I remember my faint crush on her when I arrived. Her long hair dropped behind her back and she was wearing orange camp-half blood shirt and cap. Her pushy attitude was what won me over.

"Of course, I had to; it was when we knew each other." I said.

"I didn't know that, that's so cute." Annabeth said smiling away.

Annabeth crawled over to me on the floor and hugged me. Or more like squeezing me with love. A while later she gave me a kiss, pushing my chest against hers. I could feel her boobs against me. She left me lying on the floor and went back to the photo.

"I still think that is so cute, so where do you want to hang this?" Annabeth said.

"On the wall, beside my desk." I replied.

Annabeth and I went through all the boxes and sorted all the stuff. We finished around 2pm when my mom came up and brought some burgers and fries. We agreed to go outside and eat under the shade. After we finished our food we both went upstairs to put our swimsuits to take a dip in the pool. As I got closer to the pool I noticed that the deepest part of the pool was 9 ft. I can hide under there and nobody can know using my powers and some deep-deep underwater kissing. I jumped in and I made my splash expand so it can splash Annabeth.

"Oh no you didn't water boy," exclaimed Annabeth as she jumped in.

I tried to throw Annabeth into the air but she kept water running away. If she didn't let me throw her then I'll splash her. My waves can get really big. But not too big to make all the pool water go away.

"Ahhhhh," yelled Annabeth.

My waves pushed her against the wall, I saw that she got hurt and her head was down. I swam over quickly and laid flat on the surface of the water.

"Fooled yah," exclaimed Annabeth.

"You scared me," I said breathing heavily.

"That's what you get for trying to throw your waves at me." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Trying to be all innocent and then I grabbed her and threw her into the air. After she went underwater, I made a bubble around us making us sink underwater.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Making us sink down while not getting wet." I said.

"Ok…" Annabeth replied awkwardly.

"You do know how to swim don't you." I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Then I'll burst it and we'll race to the top." I said.

"Noooooo." She said.

But it was too late. I popped the bubble and swam to the top. I let Annabeth burst up first. We dried ourselves and went inside. Annabeth said that she was going up to her room and I was tired and getting sleepy so I took a nap on the sofa.

**Review plz.**


End file.
